Young Tribulation Force Files
by lbwiki585
Summary: The files and backstories of the 20 Young Tribulation Force members. What were their personal lives like?
1. Judd Thompson Jr

Chapter 1: Judd Thompson Jr.

Judd Thompson Jr. thought the last seven years were surreal.

It was amazing how things had turned around as a result of one catastrophic night. Judd had slyly stolen his father's credit card and escaped on a plane heading to England. On the flight, many of the passengers disappeared right out of their clothes, along with millions all around the world.

Judd met three other kids who would all form the Young Tribulation Force. Pastor Bruce Barnes showed the four kids a videotape that explained the truth behind the disappearances. Judd finally had prayed to God in the midst of his anguish and turmoil. In his calamity, he understood what was missing.

Judd wanted others to find this peace he had. He wanted others to know the truth about God. However, the ambitious desire was costly. Judd was expelled from Nicolae Carpathia High School after talking about God in his salutatorian speech. Judd was arrested by the Global Community. When he escaped, a bounty was put on his head. The Global Community was relentless in pursuing Judd and his friends in the Young Tribulation Force that were also wanted by the Global Community. Eventually, the GC wanted to hunt down every living believer.

Judd had seen a lot of death. Judd found the body of Bruce Barnes. Judd also watched a videotape showing the murders of Nina Ben-Judah and Dan Ben-Judah. Judd watched as Maxwell Stahley and Cornelius Van Waylin were both killed shortly after World War III. He overhead the deaths of Taylor Graham and Hasina Kamen on a phone call. He flew to New Babylon to meet his online friend, Pavel Rudja, before he died. Judd watched in sadness as his girlfriend and fellow Young Tribulation Force member Nada was shot to death in front of him. Judd found the dead body of Nada's brother, Kasim. Judd witnessed the death of a Global Community guard, Kudrick. Kudrick had tried to save Tsion Ben-Judah. Judd found out the news of the death of Pavel's father, Anton, on a website. Judd had heard about the deaths of Young Tribulation Force members Tom Gowin and Luke Gowin on the news. Lastly, Judd found out that Young Tribulation Force member Mark Eisman was beheaded six months before the Glorious Appearing.

Despite all the tragedy and suffering he had witnessed, Judd also found a lot of hope and joy. Judd met his wife, Vicki, for the first time when they started the Young Tribulation Force in Mount Prospect. Despite their fighting, Judd was able to change his personality and his condescending attitude for the better. Judd developed true feelings for Vicki. What joy he had felt when they reunited in Wisconsin. Judd chuckled when he thought about the GC car chase he set up with Zeke Jr. when he proposed to Vicki. The marriage ceremony in Petra went well.

Against all odds, Judd and Vicki managed to be among the few believers still alive when the Glorious Appearing. What comfort Judd had in meeting the one person he loved the most. Jesus. Judd was full of emotion as he heard the Christ speak to him face-to-face.

When the honoring of the saints and martyrs was taking place, Judd smiled when every fallen believer he knew approached the throne. Judd hoped that they would all be able to set up a reunion during the Millenium.

Judd felt overjoyed reuniting with his family and introducing Vicki to them. Clearly the rest of the Thompson family approved of the marriage.

Whatever plans that God had for Judd in the Millenium Kingdom, Judd felt overjoyed with the tasks that he would be faced with. Judd only hoped that more people would realize the truth about God, now that calamity and disorder had culminated.


	2. Vicki Byrne

Chapter 2: Vicki Byrne

Vicki Byrne considered herself lucky.

That might seem like an unusual feeling, given the death and destruction during the last seven years she was forced to witness. Vicki had lost her family in the Rapture. Then some of her friends in the Young Tribulation Force died. Eight Young Tribulation Force members died overall. Believers in Christ were being harassed and persecuted by the Global Community while the unbelievers were facing God's wrath in the judgments. Millions of people had died during those seven catastrophic years.

And yet, Vicki thought she was lucky. She met the love of her life, Judd. She managed to survive to the Glorious Appearing, against all odds. She made friendships during the last seven years that she considered more valuable than any friendship she formed prior to the Rapture.

It was interesting, how she had gone from being a rebel teenager from a trailer park into being one of the leaders of the Young Tribulation Force. She eventually became one of the most wanted young individuals in the world. Vicki definitely did not imagine any of this happening before the Rapture took place.

Vicki was trying so hard before the Rapture occurred to look older and improve her physical appearance. Now, she knew that was irrelevant. Judd loved her just the way she was. He too, had a very different mindset and mentality before the disappearances. Interesting how one day filled with disaster and calamity.

Judd met her in the living room of Jamal's apartment. He hugged her.

"I'm so glad that the millennium kingdom started. No more Global Community or the threats of getting beheaded."

Vicki kissed Judd's cheek.

"I agree, Judd", Vicki said. "And it was wonderful seeing Chaya, Mark, John, Natalie, Tom, Luke, and Ryan getting rewarded during the ceremony with the other tribulation martyrs."

"You know, Vicki, I don't think you've met Nada officially yet."

Vicki smiled and held Judd close. "I'm sure it will a pleasant rendezvous."

Vicki had enjoyed meeting Judd's family during the sheep-and-goats judgment. Vicki had hoped to talk to Marc and Marcie, who were both now fully grown in their glorified bodies. She also wanted to speak to Mrs. Thompson and try to bond, if possible.

Then again, all their worries and troubles were over. 1,000 years of relaxation and peace.

Vicki knew that she would always be grateful for Judd and the rest of the Young Tribulation Force. She was so thankful she had become a believer, albeit though it happened during the worst part in the world's history. Vicki had enjoyed talking to Jesus when she was able to. He was so polite and full of love.

Vicki knew that the millennium kingdom would be a lot of work for her, Judd, and the other members of the Young Tribulation Force. She couldn't wait to see what was in store.


	3. Lionel Washington

Chapter 3: Lionel Washington

Lionel Washington was walking through his old neighborhood in Mount Prospect, Illinois. It felt strange to come back there after being on the run from the Global Community for several years. Yet, Lionel wanted to return to his hometown and start renovating his old house, which had been destroyed during the Tribulation. Lionel's uncle wanted to stay with him.

The good news about Lionel's uncle surprised him the most. When the older man had been injured with a gunshot wound when his apartment had been set on fire, Lionel pleaded with his uncle, but was almost certain that it was too late for his uncle when he had died. Yet, Mr. Dupree had called out to God just moments before he died, perhaps before Judd and Lionel found him dying.

Lionel, of course, found great joy in seeing the eight fallen Young Tribulation Force members in the Valley of Jehoshaphat. He was so pleased to meet Natalie Bishop for the first time, as well as see Mark Eisman and John Preston receive their rewards. Lionel enjoyed witnessing Chaya Stein be rewarded in addition to the reunion Chaya had with her father. But what pleased Lionel the most was seeing his old friend Ryan Daley, who was now looking like a man in his mid-twenties because of his glorified body. So different from the small, frightened boy that he had met after the Rapture.

When Lionel had reunited with his family after the Rapture, they didn't seem disappointed that Lionel had been left behind. Lionel assumed that was because they were so thankful he had prayed to become a believer and that they were able to be with him again.

Lionel had never felt so giddy and joyful. His life had been shattered after the disappearances. Nothing had hurt him more than seeing the clothes of his family members on the morning of the disappearances. Not even the physical pain of having his arm trapped under a rock and later being forced to amputate it.

Lionel winced when he thought of the pain he had went through that night. Lionel had found it difficult at time to function with only one arm. He was fortunate to not have been caught and beheaded by the Global Community, as so many others had been. Lionel felt so unworthy to be among the few believers left alive during the aftermath of the Battle of Armageddon and the triumphant return of Christ.

As Lionel was processing his thoughts, he passed by the locations where Global Community Middle School and Nicolae Carpathia High School had used to be. The Young Tribulation Force had unanimously agreed via e-mail that both schools would be turned into training camps for the believers to be educated about the millennial kingdom and to handle any opposition that came their way.

Lionel was sure there wouldn't be much opposition. The worst of the worst had already taken place. Lionel was sure he and his friends could handle any extra tasks that were assigned to them.

Overall, Lionel was content, blessed, satisfied, and thankful. He only hoped that the other Young Tribulation Force members felt the same way.


	4. Ryan Daley

Chapter 4: Ryan Daley

Ryan Daley looked at his surroundings in Jerusalem. He felt so happy to be back on Earth and reunited with the Young Tribulation Force members he knew personally, especially Judd, Vicki, and Lionel. Though Ryan had enjoyed heaven and had not been tired or exhausted there, he was looking forward to see how the millennial kingdom would look like now that Jesus had returned and destroyed the Global Community.

Ryan had mixed feelings about his departure from the world. Part of him felt bad, as he wanted to survive in order to see the Glorious Appearing. Another part of him felt relieved, as he was able to enjoy the benefits of heaven. Ryan had also died long before the Global Community began forcing citizens to take the mark of loyalty. Ryan was so glad he wasn't there to witness any of that, not to mention the gruesome beheadings.

Also, Ryan was able to speak to Bruce Barnes again in heaven. It was quite a tearful reunion.

Bruce introduced Ryan to his family. Ryan was overjoyed to see his uncle and aunt in heaven. Ryan also was able to meet Tsion Ben-Judah's stepchildren. Ryan had many talks with fallen Young Tribulation Force members Chaya Stein and John Preston.

Ryan had the privilege of meeting Nada for the first time in heaven. She seemed so brave and humble. She enjoyed listening to Ryan's story about his adventures during the Tribulation. Ryan seemed amused to find out she and Judd were in a romantic relationship.

Ryan had sometimes missed out on many of the activities of the Young Tribulation Force because of his age. How Ryan had hated being the second-youngest member of the Young Tribulation Force. Ryan was never able to attend Nicolae Carpathia High School. Most of the action and excitement for the Young Tribulation Force occurred in that school.

Now, because of the state of his glorified body, Ryan was no longer the "little guy". Ryan was looking like a man in his mid-twenties. He was looking more older, more mature, and more self-aware.

Ryan had been spending more time with Darrion Stahley lately. Ryan had missed her presence during his time in heaven, and he knew Darrion felt likewise.

Ryan had talked with her parents in heaven. He knew they would approve of her friendship with him. Ryan had really helped Darrion. If it wasn't for him, she may not have survived to the Glorious Appearing or even became a believer.

Ryan and Darrion hugged each other tightly when they reunited.

"Ryan, it feels so good to see you again", Darrion said.

"I feel the same way, Darrion", Ryan said.

Ryan had enjoyed reuniting with the other original members of the Young Tribulation Force. He felt so elated to see Phoenix again. But Ryan also enjoyed meeting the other Young Tribulation Force members that became believers after his death. Ryan met Conrad Graham, whom he later found out was the younger brother of Taylor Graham and was also in a romantic relationship with Shelly. Ryan met Charlie, who had taken care of Phoenix after Ryan's death. Ryan and Charlie talked for a few hours about their experiences. Ryan talked about what it was like in heaven, and Charlie described the adventures of the Young Tribulation Force after the Wrath of the Lamb earthquake.

To make a long story short, Ryan was enjoying the millennial kingdom so far. Ryan knew the Other Light would pose as a problem, but he knew that the believers would have nothing to worry about. Everything would be just fine.


	5. John Preston

Chapter 5: John Preston

John Preston was feeling so giddy and joyful. He and his cousin Mark were both pleased to be back on earth. John had missed some major events because of his death during the second trumpet judgment, but he knew that his sacrifice was beneficial and necessary.

John remembered what his last day on earth was like. Although he was nervous at first with the prospect of being killed at sea, he later felt peace knowing he would be going home.

John was happy to find out that Carl Meninger had become a believer. John was also overjoyed to reunite with Judd, Vicki, Lionel, and Shelly. John was also glad that Janie McCanyon had become a believer.

He was glad that millions had accepted God's gift and were now enjoying his kingdom on Earth. It seemed wonderful. No more Global Community to draft people into service. No more persecution, education camps, and Global Community censorship. No more Antichrist and False Prophet.

John had a joyful reunion in heaven with Bruce Barnes, Ryan Daley, and Chaya Stein. John was happy to meet Luke Gowin, Tom Gowin, and Natalie Bishop for the first time in heaven. He was also pleased to meet Conrad Graham, Darrion Stahley, and Melinda Bentley for the first time on Earth. But that was nothing compared to the immense amount of joy that John showed when Mark was reunited with him in heaven.

John knew that the millennial kingdom would offer some challenges for the Young Tribulation Force and the other believers. What ever was in store, John was sure he and his friends could handle it.

John was sure Mark felt the same way.


	6. Mark Eisman

Chapter 6: Mark Eisman

Mark Eisman was so overjoyed as Jesus laid a crown on his head for facing the guillotine. It was strange that it had been only six months since he had died. After the honoring of the martyrs, Mark greeted the other Young Tribulation Force members. Mark briefly nodded at Judd and Vicki as they all saw each other. The reunions were so amazing.

Mark and John decided they would find a place near Mount Prospect and stay there for a while. When that deathly blade had cut off Mark's head, he was immediately taken to heaven. When Mark had entered heaven, he was immediately reunited with John. It was so blissful and thrilling. He was so happy to no longer have to worry about being tortured by those Global Community captives.

Mark felt so happy beyond comprehension. It was wonderful for him to reunite with Chaya, Ryan, John, Natalie, Tom, and Luke. Mark felt so happy to see his parents and all his other relatives, including his aunt. It was quite an emotional reunion.

Mark knew that he was the last member of the Young Tribulation Force to die. He wondered what would have happened if he had left the hideout in Wisconsin when it was burning? Would he have survived to the Glorious Appearing? Perhaps. It seemed possible. But there was no way to be completely certain in this case.

Mark knew that his death was very much needed to save his friends. Though they had argued shortly before his death, deep down Mark really cared about them. When Mark was trying to outwit and stall the Global Community, he did it thinking of them.

Besides, Mark really enjoyed the glorified body. He would never have to worry about aging or growing old. That was an advantage for all the believers that had died during the Tribulation.

Mark was looking forward to talking to the other 18 members of the Young Tribulation Force. Mark knew John felt the same way.

Whatever happened during the millennial kingdom, Mark knew that he and his cousin could handle the tasks that were in front of him. How much things had changed since they had first met Judd at Nicolae Carpathia High School.

Mark knew that he had a made a huge mistake in participating in the militia movement, but that seemed like a long time ago. Mark knew he could be wise and cautious during the millennium. It would be so much easier without the death threats or the Global Community to bother them.

Whatever happened, Mark was sure everything would be just fine.


	7. Shelly

Chapter 7: Shelly

Shelly was so filled with joy now that the Tribulation had ended. She was so glad that Jesus had returned and peace and sobriety had come to the earth for the first time in seven years. Shelly was happy that the persecution and death had finally culminated.

And she was pleased to be able to live to see the Glorious Appearing with her boyfriend, Conrad Graham. Even though Shelly and Conrad had gotten into a huge fight in Wisconsin, they had obviously rekindled their romance during the Glorious Appearing. Shelly had to thank Mark for advising her to trust Conrad again shortly before Mark's execution.

When the reunions were taking place, Conrad hugged Shelly tightly. They kissed briefly for a few seconds.

Shelly wished her parents had became believers. Then they could have all been reunited. But Shelly knew that for some people, the walk of a believer was a solo mission. And she couldn't see why that wouldn't apply in her case.

Shelly was the earliest non-original Young Tribulation Force member by far that was alive at the Glorious Appearing. She had stood by Vicki almost since the beginning. She considered herself fortunate not to have been executed or murdered by the Global Community. It was definitely a miracle.

Shelly and Conrad both decided to settle down for a little bit before getting married. Though the two of them were serious about their love, they both agreed there was no need to rush things. Besides, they wanted to go out and interact with the other 18 members of the Young Tribulation Force, especially the ones who had been martyred.

Many things had changed since her childhood at the trailer park. Whatever happened during Jesus's reign on Earth, Shelly was sure everything would be fine.


	8. Chaya Stein

Chapter 8: Chaya Stein

Chaya Stein was so happy to be back on earth. She was filled with such joy as she embraced her father. She had never seen him more energetic and ecstatic.

Mitchell Stein then said to Chaya, "Chaya, I'm so sorry for the way I treated you! You were right. I was wrong. I should have listened to you."

Chaya then said, "No need to apologize, father! Everything is fine now that Jesus has returned."

Chaya and her mother, Judith, eagerly greeted Judd Thompson and Vicki Byrne. Chaya was pleased to hear that Judd and Vicki had gotten married.

"Now that all the death and destruction from the Global Community is over, we'll be able to move around more freely now", Judd had told the Young Tribulation Force members at the reunion, minus Nada. "We'll have as much time as we want to have reunions and just hang out casually since the worst of the worst is temporarily over."

Chaya looked forward to reminiscing with the other Young Tribulation Force, especially the ones she did not have the privilege of meeting before her death.

But for now, the Stein family were going to spend time talking about Mitchell's adventures and activities during the second half of the Tribulation and everything that had happened after Chaya's death in the earthquake.

And that was completely fine with Chaya. She had spent plenty of time in heaven with Ryan Daley and John Preston. Mark Eisman had filled Chaya in on what had happened until Mark's execution just six months before the Glorious Appearing. In some ways, Chaya was prepared for what she was about to see.

Chaya was looking forward to meeting the Young Tribulation Force members and other believers she hadn't met ye. There was so much activity to occur during the millennium kingdom, even though the worst for the true believers was over.

The millennial kingdom would be amazing and plentiful. And Chaya would make sure to reinforce that.


	9. Darrion Stahley

Chapter 9: Darrion Stahley

Darrion Stahley was overjoyed now that the Tribulation was finally over. She was so pleased to see Ryan Daley rewarded during the honoring of the martyrs at the Glorious Appearing. But Darrion was even more overjoyed to see her mother and father getting rewarded. Reuniting with them after the ceremony felt so glorious.

Darrion was glad that she and Ryan were spending more time together since the reunion. It was so wonderful to no longer have to worry about being hunted down by the Global Community.

Darrion was so afraid she would have been caught and executed by the Global Community. Luckily other believers, such as Mark and Natalie, spared her from that devastation. Then again, being executed wouldn't have been the worst thing in the world. She would have gotten a white robe and later a crown if she had faced the guillotine. She also would have reunited with her parents and Ryan much sooner.

Speaking of reunions, she was thrilled to be able to see her paternal uncle again, along with her aunt. Ken Stahley did not seem to hold any grudges against Darrion and her parents when they scoffed at him and Linda when they tried to warn them.

Days later, Darrion was pleased to meet Bruce Barnes. Bruce had started the Tribulation Force and had mentored the Young Tribulation Force before his death. Bruce seemed fascinated with her story. Darrion was also able to meet Young Tribulation Force member John Preston, who she never had the privilege of meeting before his death.

Darrion had enjoyed hanging out with and spending time with Ryan. Everything during the 1,000-year reign would be just fine. Darrion was sure of it.


	10. Conrad Graham

Chapter 10: Conrad Graham

Conrad Graham was feeling overjoyed and energized as the honoring of the martyrs was taking place. Conrad was overjoyed to see Mark, Natalie, Tom, and Luke get rewarded. He was so glad all Global Community forces and employees of Carpathia had been eliminated. No more worries about starving or if some Global Community thugs were planning on chopping their heads off. Conrad was relieved that 12 Young Tribulation Force members managed to survive to the Glorious Appearing.

Conrad kissed Shelly on the lips as the celebrations began. It felt so wonderful. Their worries just months earlier about the Global Community now seemed like a distant memory. With all the unbelievers that had persecuted them out of the way, the only question now was to focus on the 1,000 year-reign.

"You know, Shelly, once a few months or years pass, we should seriously think about marriage", Conrad said.

"Absolutely, Conrad", Shelly said. "You're the only person I would want to be married too. I love you so much."

"I love you too", Conrad said.

Even though Conrad was pleased with the reunions that were now taking place, he felt bad his brother Taylor wasn't there. Conrad wished he had believed. He missed him, but was looking forward to see what the millennial kingdom would be like.

Conrad saw Judd, Vicki, Lionel, and a boy he assumed was Ryan Daley all laughing and talking with each other. Conrad greeted them briefly as he and Shelly passed by, and they waved and smiled back.

Conrad remembered the chaos that occurred when the disappearances had taken place. He remembered seeing clothes of people that had vanished from his high school. Taylor refused to even discuss the cause of the disappearances.

Now, Conrad was so glad that he had discovered the truth. He had been able to witness the Glorious Appearing and was able to enjoy the reunions.

No matter what happened now, Conrad and Shelly were sure nothing could go wrong. From this point on, there would be stability, tranquility, and utopia.


	11. Nada

Chapter 11: Nada

Nada glanced outside of her bedroom window as she smiled, thinking about the reunion she and her brother Kasim had with their parents yesterday. Nada and Kasim had enjoyed the last three years that they had spent in heaven. It was an amazing sight, make no mistake. But being able to return to earth for the millennial kingdom was definitely something she was looking forward to. The darkness that had plagued and infected the Earth was no longer existent. Nada was pleased to briefly see other members of the Young Tribulation Force during the reunions that were occurring.

It was strange, how much had changed in seven years. Prior to the Rapture, Nada had been dedicated to her beliefs in Judaism. When millions of people had disappeared from all over the world, she knew something was missing. Nada's mother, Lina, was the first one in her family that believed. After World War III had taken place, Nada prayed to become a believer. Nada's father, Jamal, became a believer shortly afterwards. Kasim had been difficult to convince. Nada had tried to get Kasim to believe as much as possible, even going to his training camp to try to reason with him. It wasn't until the earthquake occurred that Kasim finally believed, faking his death in the process.

Nada had grieved over her brother, thinking he was dead. When Nada met Judd Thompson Jr. for the first time and joined the Young Tribulation Force, she was given a chance to find out about what happened to Kasim. This was done when she stowed away on the plane that took them all to New Babylon. Nada and Judd discovered clues and hints, then found out that Kasim was alive and in hiding. That news was so wonderful to Nada, the best thing she had heard in a while. Her parents were so overjoyed that Kasim was alive. The family reunion in Israel was not something she would forget anytime soon.

Shortly afterwards, Nada and her entire family were all arrested by the Global Community. Judd, Lionel, and Mr. Stein had arrived to break them out of prison when the sixth trumpet judgment was occurring. A GC guard was going to shoot Mr. Stein when Nada lunged at the man, getting shot to death in the process.

Nada was given a warm welcome by the angels in heaven as they sang. It was so wonderful, almost making her forget about the gunshot wound she had sustained.

Kasim eventually joined Nada in heaven. They looked forward to the Glorious Appearing and being able to see their parents again. Nada was looking forward to seeing the other members of the Young Tribulation Force.

The 20 members of the Young Tribulation Force had kept in touch with each other via e-mail. Nada had sent a couple of messages to Judd and his wife, Vicki. Vicki seemed like an incredible person and had been on brave missions during the Tribulation. Nada hoped to set up a meeting to get to know her better.

Whenever that was, Nada was sure that it would be a pleasant experience. She was sure there would be no worries and no anxieties.


	12. Sam Goldberg

Chapter 12: Sam Goldberg

Sam Goldberg smiled as the reunions were taking place. The Young Tribulation Force had clearly endured so much during the last seven years. Sam's mother had been raptured. Sam had watched as his neighbors and childhood friends, Nina Ben-Judah and Dan Ben-Judah, had been killed. Sam's father had died in the sixth trumpet judgment. Sam had been the Young Tribulation Force contact in Petra. He had described the experiences that had occurred in the desert and the miracles that God had performed. It was both astonishing and deadly.

Sam tried to recall what had happened when his mother, Ayala Goldberg, became a believer. It had happened one week before the disappearances occurred. Ayala had apparently met a group of Christians in Jerusalem and converted to Christianity. Ayala then came to the Goldberg residence and tried to warn Sam and his father, Regev Goldberg. Regev yelled at Ayala and threatened to throw her out of the house. Sam seemed doubtful. He had thought about what she had said for a few days. Sam was about to ask her what he was supposed to do with this information, but then the Rapture occurred, and Sam never got the chance. Even though Regev Goldberg was angry at his wife for becoming a Christian, he still was grieving over her disappearance. Sam had often talked with Nina and Dan about what had happened. Nina and Dan had told Sam about their father converting to Christianity. All the living members of the Ben-Judah family were now Christians. Sam was still skeptical, however. He was still living in fear because of his father.

Tsion Ben-Judah went on television and proclaimed Jesus as the Messiah. This provoked anger and hatred from the Jews. Sam was still wise enough to keep his mouth shut, because of his father's anger and temper. Sam and Regev helped Nina, Dan, and an American friend of their called Judd Thompson leave the Ben-Judah house through a tunnel. Eventually, Regev Goldberg said that they had to stop helping the Ben-Judah family because the risk was getting too great. After World War III, Nina, Dan, and Mrs. Ben-Judah were all gunned down right outside their house, and Tsion was forced to flee the country. Sam had videotaped the killings and showed the tape to Judd when he came to the Goldberg house looking for answers.

Regev Goldberg had asked Sam what had happened when he was there, and Sam had to confess what had happened. Mr. Goldberg hated being lied to.

Sam had spent most of the time in his house, checking the newspaper every chance he got to find out the latest news about Tsion. He had wanted to speak to the rabbi and person and apologize for what had happened to Nina and Dan.

Eventually, Judd and Lionel turned to Sam for help when Mitchell Stein had been arrested. Sam gave them the address of Jamal, a believer he had secretly spied on.

Sam wanted to become a believer so badly. He wanted to be free of the burden and the emotional feelings that he had been stuck with. Finally, he spoke with Lionel on a pay phone and became a believer.

Sam tried to convince his father of the truth numerous times, but he had refused to listen. It wasn't surprising. Trying to warn people about Christianity and Preterism would be challenging. But Regev Goldberg became aggressive and adamant. He even had Sam arrested for coming to his house.

Eventually, Regev Goldberg died in the sixth trumpet judgment. Sam had watched as his father's life ended right in front of his own eyes. It was a heartbreaking moment that he was never truly able to get over.

Sam moved on, but he often wondered what would have happened if his father had listened. Would they have worked together on missions? Would they have been able to assist the Tribulation Force or the Young Tribulation Force? He wished he knew.

Sam had feelings for Naomi Tiberias, but she didn't feel the same way for him. Sam knew that wasn't important, because there were more important issues in the world. Besides, there were plenty of women in the world.

Sam felt fortunate that he was able to survive to the Glorious Appearing. The reunions that took place among the Young Tribulation Force and the other believers were inspiring. Sam found the Ben-Judah family and apologized to them.

"There is no need to feel sorrowful, Samuel", Tsion Ben-Judah said. "You do not have to feel guilty."

"Everything is fine now, Sam", Dan said. "We're all in a better place."

After Sam embraced the Ben-Judah family, he kept walking through the crowd. Then he saw a familiar face.

"Mother!", Sam exclaimed. Sam hugged Ayala tightly.

"We are now reunited", Sam said to his mother. "We are now at peace."

There would be plenty of time for Sam and his mother to talk. One thousand years was certainly enough time for them to settle matters.


End file.
